Prime Time
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Adakah waktu yang sangat spesial sampai membuat Kapten Angkatan Laut G-5 menunda istirahatnya yang berharga? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak didik Wakil Admiral Garp yang juga menyandang gelar Kapten itu? / A Coby-Tashigi fanfiction / Cover isn't mine /Thanks


Seminggu setelah insiden yang melibatkan G-5, _Sichibukai;_ Trafalgar Law, _Mugiwara no Ichimi,_ Caesar dan juga Vergo di Punk Hazard, akhirnya angkatan laut G-5 berlabuh di Markas besar angkatan laut.

Mereka jarang sekali ke Markas, tapi kali ini mereka memutuskan kembali karena Wakil Admiral Smoker terluka cukup parah akibat serangan dadakan Doflamingo. Beruntung bagi mereka karena Mantan Admiral Aokiji datang menolong Smoker di saat kritis, tapi... tentu saja itu rahasia.

Namun, di antara anggota G-5 yang sedang bersantai setelah melakukan tugas berat itu, ada satu sosok yang belum terlihat, satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok mereka, sang Kapten; Tashigi.

"Tashigi- _chan?"_

Pemuda bersurai _pink_ menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit bersemu, dengan agak sungkan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Tashigi- _chan_ mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, dia masih mengantarkan anak-anak yang diculik Caesar ke rumah mereka," ucap salah satu anggota G-5 sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu, " _Captain_ Coby, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Tashigi- _chan?"_ tanyanya setelah terdiam sebentar tadi.

Coby langsung gelagapan mencari sebuah alasan yang bisa diterima oleh angkatan laut yang cukup berumur itu, ia menggaruk kepala _pink_ -nya dan tersenyum kaku, "Ah, ada perlu sebentar dengan Tashigi- _san_ ," ujarnya pelan.

Tatapan tajam langsung menghujani kapten termuda ini, ia menelan ludahnya gugup mendapati tatapan dari anggota G-5. Meskipun ia berpangkat Kapten, tapi tetap saja ia masih tergolong anak kecil jika dibandingkan mereka di depannya ini.

" _Captain_ Coby, ada perlu apa dengan _Captain_ kami?"

 **Jedeeerrr!**

Coby langsung mematung mendengar pertanyaan itu, iya juga ya, dia ada urusan apa dengan Tashigi- _san?_

Tapi bukan Coby yang menginginkannya, Tashigi sendiri yang menghubunginya dengan _Den den mushi_ dan mengatakan kalau dia ada perlu dengan Coby.

"Se-sebenarnya, _anoo_ ─" ingin sekali Coby menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi lagi-lagi sifat buruk Coby muncul, ia tidak bisa berbicara lancar jika sudah ditatap dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi begitu.

 **Glek!**

Lagi-lagi Ia menelan ludahnya karena gugup.

"Jangan-jangan, _Captain_ Coby─"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, lebih baik kalian latihan dari pada mengurus hal tidak penting!"

Bola mata Coby melebar, ia terkejut luar biasa saat tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan kedatangannya.

 _"Hai_ , Smo- _yan!_ "

Dan para angkatan laut itu berlarian meninggalkan Coby yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat.

"Ada urusan apa dengan Tashigi?"

 _ **Shimatta!**_

Coby mendadak merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya, diinterogasi oleh kepala G-5 itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin Coby alami. Termasuk sekarang ini.

"Se-sebenarnya─" dengan suara gagap, Coby berbalik dan bertatap muka dengan Wakil Admiral Smoker. Ia harus bilang apa?

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Prime Time © Mari-chan**

Gadis cantik berusia duapuluh tiga tahun membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan lebih cepat di lenggangnya suasana malam markas pusat. Tujuannya adalah restoran yang sudah menjadi langganannya dan juga para angkatan laut saat mereka berlabuh di tempat ini.

Ia sudah sampai Markas sejak satu jam yang lalu dan saat dirinya sedang mencoba bersantai tiba-tiba salah satu anggota G-5 mengatakan bahwa tadi siang Kapten Coby mencarinya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Tashigi ingat bahwa dirinya memang membuat janji dengan kapten didikan dari Wakil Admiral Garp itu. Dan ia melupakannya, **aduh payah kau, Tashigi!**

"Aku pasti terlambat," geram ahli pedang ini, ia berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat Coby.

Sejak perang yang menewaskan Shirohige dan Portgas D. Ace dua tahun lalu, hubungan Tashigi dengan Coby bisa dibilang memang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Tashigi melihat sesuatu yang lain dari diri pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu terutama sejak ia dengan berani mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan berteriak lantang di depan Akainu _Taishou._

 **Pemuda gila.**

Itulah yang Tashigi pikirkan saat itu.

Tapi setelah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk ngobrol ringan dan semacamnya, barulah Tashigi sadar kalau pemuda pemiliki gelar yang sama dengannya itu memang memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

Dan disadari atau tidak, sejak mulai dekat dengannya, Tashigi merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Coby adalah angkatan laut yang berbeda dengan para angkatan laut yang sering ia temui, ia memiliki keadilan dalam dirinya tapi ia juga memiliki sisi lembut yang harus Tashigi akui tak pernah ia temukan dalam diri semua angkatan laut.

Tashigi juga lebih sering berbagi cerita dengan Coby karena sifat ceria dari pemuda itu, dibandingkan dengan Wakil Admiral Smoker yang terlalu kaku. Setiap selesai melakukan tugas atau apapun itu, Tashigi selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Coby lewat _Den den mushi._

Dan tak jarang pula Coby yang menghubunginya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, itu malah menjadi rutinitas keseharian mereka.

Tapi karena kesibukan mereka berdua, mereka jadi jarang bertemu langsung.

Makanya saat salah satu anggota G-5 mengatakan mereka akan pulang ke Markas, Tashigi jelas merasa senang sekali, ia langsung mengatakan pada Coby kalau dirinya akan pulang dan mereka bisa ngobrol sambil minum teh.

Kalau dipikir, kenapa Tashigi semangat sekali jika sudah menyangkut pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu ya?

 **Prime Time**

"Tashigi- _san_ , di sini!"

Tashigi spontan menoleh saat suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali merasuki gendang telinganya, senyumnya mengembang dan ada perasaan hangat mengaliri tubuhnya saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah lumayan lama tidak ia temui.

Pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna _pink_ dan pakaian biru putih a la angkatan laut serta jubah kapten yang menutupi pundak tengah duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu juga melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Tashigi segera mengambil langkah untuk menuju tempat duduk sang pemuda, " _Summimasen_ , Coby- _san_ , aku terlambat," ucap Tashigi, gadis ini membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah sampai di depan Coby.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang," Coby tersenyum lebar dan Tashigi membalas senyumnya, "Tapi, Tashigi- _san_ , bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan - _san_ di belakang namaku, rasanya aneh sekali dipanggil seperti itu olehmu," kata Coby lagi sembari mempersilahkan Tashigi untuk duduk di depannya.

"Coby- _san_ juga masih memanggilku Tashigi- _san_ , berarti kita impas," balas Tashigi sambil tertawa kecil, ia yang sudah duduk di kursinya mulai membuka buku menu yang terdapat di atas meja dan kembali membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Iya, _sih_ ," Coby menggumam lirih, dari sudut matanya, Tashigi memperhatikan pemuda di depannya tengah manyun dan mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya, Tashigi pun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Gadis ahli pedang ini memanggil pelayan restoran dan menyebutkan apa pesanannya, ia juga memesankan beberapa untuk teman ngobrolnya meski pada awalnya Coby sempat protes.

Tapi protes Coby tak digubris oleh sang kapten G-5 dan dia malah kena sembur oleh kapten cantik ini.

"Tashigi- _san, kowai ne,"_ Coby terkekeh pelan dan Tashigi hanya menggembungkan pipinya lucu menanggapinya.

Restoran tempat dua Kapten ini makan tidak begitu ramai, karena itu mereka bisa memilih tempat duduk di mana saja tapi Coby lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela, menurutnya itu lokasi yang cocok untuk ngobrol.

Tashigi juga terlihat tidak protes akan tempat duduk mereka.

Tak berselang lama, pelayan restoran yang tadi sudah kembali ke meja tempat Tashigi dan Coby dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Ngobrol itu tidak lengkap tanpa ada camilan... _'kan?_

"Silahkan," pelayan cantik itu tersenyum ramah sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Coby- _san_ , ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," ucap Tashigi dengan semangat dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat menatap Coby yang hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

 **Ugh, memalukan, sepertinya ia jadi sedikit cerewet ya malam ini.**

 **Prime time**

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di Punk Hazard?"

Tashigi mulai bercerita panjang dan lebar tentang apa yang ia dan rekan-rekannya alami, bagaimana mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang _Sichibukai_ dan juga _Mugiwara no Ichimi._

" _Are?_ Luffy- _san?"_ potong Coby dengan cepat, ia agak terkejut mendengar nama dari 'temannya' itu masuk dalam cerita Tashigi.

" _Hai_ , Coby- _san_ mengenalnya? Ah, maksudku, secara pribadi?" tanya Tashigi penasaran.

"Iya, aku mengenal Luffy- _san_ , dia adalah teman sekaligus _rival_ -ku, dia juga yang sudah membukakan mataku dan membuatku bergabung dengan angkatan laut," jelas Coby, ia menatap jauh ke luar jendela sambil menerawang mengingat Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, "Luffy- _san_ adalah orang yang sangat hebat, aku kagum sekali padanya meskipun dia adalah bajak laut. Aku yakin Luffy- _san_ bisa mewujudkan impiannya, makanya aku tidak boleh kalah darinya, aku bertekad bahwa aku akan menjadi Admiral Angkatan Laut dan bertarung lagi dengannya dengan sungguh-sungguh suatu saat nanti. Itu janji kami sebagai _rival_."

"..."

Tak adanya respon dari sang lawan bicara membuat tatapan Coby kembali mengarah ke gadis di depannya dan betapa terkejutnya Coby saat mendapati gadis tersebut menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

...

 _ **Blush!**_

Buru-buru Coby mengalihkan pandangan.

Sial, menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan kepada Tashigi benar-benar membuatnya malu, ia tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk memerah, apalagi tatapan gadis di depannya terasa sangat intens dan penuh rasa penasaran. Entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali mengubur diri saat ini.

 _ **Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu di depan Kapten Tashigi? Aduh, memalukan! Kau terlalu bersemangat, Coby!**_

 _"Rival?_ " Tashigi menyahut dengan nada heran, masih belum sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari Coby.

Mendengar gumaman lirih itu membuat Coby kembali menoleh, ia berusaha menetralkan warna dari wajahnya dan mencoba bersikap normal, "Ah, tidak... Mungkin aku terlalu besar kepala dengan mengatakan hal itu, jelas Luffy- _san_ lebih hebat dari aku, aku tidak pantas mengaku sebagai _rival_ -nya," katanya, ia mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

Tashigi tertawa pelan dan itu membuat wajah Coby semakin merona, ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kepalanya meledak.

"Tapi─"

Coby tak dapat lagi mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, terutama saat ia mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari gadis dua puluh tiga tahun yang saat ini duduk tepat di depannya.

"─Menurutku, Coby- _san_ juga hebat, selama dua tahun ini aku melihat pencapaian luar biasa darimu, dari kerja keras dan tekadmu, kekuatanmu yang sekarang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bagiku, kau tidak kalah dengan _Mugiwara_."

"..."

"Dan aku percaya, Coby- _san_ bisa menjadi Admiral yang hebat di masa depan nanti."

Untuk sejenak, Coby merasa dirinya tidak menjejakkan kakinya di bumi.

Apa ia... **sedang bermimpi?**

 **Prime Time**

" _Anoo_ , Coby- _san_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak perlu mengantarku."

 _"Iie_ , lagipula tidak sopan sekali kalau membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi ini sudah malam," Coby menjawab seraya tertawa, padahal dalam hati ia berpikir kalau para penjahat yang ingin mendekati Kapten Tashigi pasti akan langsung dibabat habis dengan pedangnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Coby bergidik, gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ini memang bukan gadis biasa, Coby bahkan mengaku kalau dia lebih kuat darinya. Lalu, kenapa Coby masih mengantarnya pulang jika ia tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan gadis itu yang akan baik-baik saja sampai tempat tinggalnya?

Ah, entahlah, yang jelas Coby merasa ia ingin bersama dengan Tashigi sedikit lebih lama.

 **Ini gila.**

 _ **"Aku percaya, Coby-**_ **san** _ **bisa menjadi Admiral yang hebat di masa depan nanti."**_

 **Ugh!**

Coby menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan saat ia merasa kalau wajahnya mulai memanas lagi ketika kalimat Tashigi kembali terngiang di telinga, apa yang sudah terjadi?

Kenapa seluruh perasaannya jadi aneh saat ia mendengar kalimat Tashigi yang mendukungnya? Suhu tubuhnya juga terasa meninggi, apa ia sakit?

 **Coby, berhentilah berpikiran macam-macam, ayo fokus, fokus!** Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir pikirannya yang kadang melenceng.

"Ada apa, Coby- _san?"_

"Ti-tidak, ahahaha, _gomen_ , tadi aku sedang berpikir, ayo jalan," elak Coby, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

" _Are?_ Coby- _san_ , tapi, kita sudah sampai."

 **He?**

Coby terbengong dengan mulut menganga saat mendengar celetukan Tashigi dan itu jelas membuat Tashigi tertawa "Coby- _san_ , kau dari tadi melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai di depan rumah."

Oh, satu lagi kebodohan dari Coby.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Tashigi- _san_ , aku sama sekali tidak sadar," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, mungkin Coby- _san_ lelah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan beristirahat, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," balas Tashigi dengan lembut, ia juga membungkukkan badannya ke arah Coby dan perlahan mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai rumah itu.

Coby menganggukkan kepala meski ia tahu Tashigi tidak melihatnya, ia juga masih diam memperhatikan sang Kapten G-5 yang mulai menjauh darinya, ugh, kenapa rasanya berat sekali melihatnya?

Iya, karena Coby tahu, momen seperti ini akan sangat sulit terjadi bagi mereka berdua.

Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali berbincang dengan Tashigi seperti tadi, mereka lebih sering bercengkrama lewat _Den den mushi_ dan ia tidak tahu kapan mereka bisa seperti ini lagi.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya malam ini. Kenapa ia jadi terbawa perasaan seperti ini? Hanya karena obrolan ringannya dengan Kapten Tashigi?

"Coby- _san_."

Coby tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Tashigi yang memanggilnya, "... _Hai,_ Tashigi- _san_."

"Lain kali, maukah kau menceritakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan _Mugiwara_? Aku penasaran tentang _rival_ itu."

Mata gelap Coby membulat, tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menguarkan senyumnya, " _Hai_ , tentu saja."

 _"Yokatta, jaa, oyasumi,_ Coby- _san_."

 _"Oyasumi."_

Coby masih belum mengerti betul apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya sejak tadi pun tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, tapi yang jelas ia merasa senang sekali hari ini.

Kalimat Tashigi sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangannya itu kembali membawa semangat dalam diri Kapten tujuh belas tahun ini, itu berarti akan ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bertemu dan berbincang santai seperti tadi 'kan?

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar akan datangnya hari itu. Semoga saja tidak lama lagi.

Oh, sepertinya Kapten muda ini sedang terserang penyakit bernama kasmaran, ya? Mufufufufu

 **The End**

Oh, oke...

HAHAHAHAHA GAK NGERTI KENAPA BISA BIKIN CERITA MACAM INI T.T

Tapi menurutku Coby sama Tashigi itu cocok sih meski mereka belum pernah ngobrol /yha/ Mereka sama-sama Kapten pula :') usia Coby yang lebih muda malah membuatku makin gemes sama mereka XD

DAN AKU BAYANGIN COBY SENYUM SAAT MENANGGAPI UCAPAN TASHIGI DI RESTORAN ITU PASTI SENYUMNYA MANIS BANGET DEMI APA! KAPTEN COBY! *gelindingan*

Ah, sudah ya, terlalu teriak juga gak bagus. Yaaa beginilah fict Coby-Tashigi dari Mari... _genre_ -nya masih _friendship_ , mufufufu gak tahu ya kalau nanti akan berkembang, yahahaha...

Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict buatan Mari, _review_ -nya dong~ /eh

Sampai jumpa lagi...

 **31 Desember 2015**

 _ **Sign,**_

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law**


End file.
